Fighter
by MH Fearless4Life
Summary: Once the doctor left, Olivia faced Elliot. Her eyes showed so much sadness that she desperately tried to hide until now. She couldn't hide it. This was something big and she knew she could let herself go in front of Elliot...
1. Brave

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I can't believe it has been sooo long since I last wrote…but to kind of update y'all, I JUST GRADUATED! And I am starting college in the fall **** I am so happy about that. Well, I also have been having major writers block. It's not even funny. I have been going through tons of papers with ideas for a story but with no prevail. Finally, it hit me like a ton of bricks and I got the idea of this story! It is 12:48am and I am doing all of this for you all because y'all mean tons to me! **

**Chapter 1: Brave**

**9:50am**

Olivia walked into the hospital getting nervous by the second. This was no ordinary doctor visit. No, it was not for something minor like a cold….but she was going in for a biopsy to confirm what the doctors was sure she had.

"Don't worry Liv. I'm here for you….and I'll be the first person you see when you wake up." Elliot said. He rubbed her hand with his thumb as they sat down and waited for the doctor. Olivia sighed. She couldn't think about it too much or else she would walk right out that door.

"Olivia Benson?" A female doctor yelled out and looked up from her clipboard. Elliot noticed Olivia wasn't moving an inch so he got up and gently pulled her up with him.

"Come on. " He slightly urged. Olivia finally got up and followed him to the nurse who stood at the door that led to the back.

"Hi. Follow me to the Oncology Unit and there you will meet up with your surgeon who will be performing the biopsy." She said. Both Olivia and Elliot followed her to the unit. After waiting for about 10 minutes in a room, they met Olivia's surgeon.

"Hello Ms. Benson. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm just peachy. I can't wait for this to be over and done with." Olivia said. Inside, she was scared as hell.

"Well, after this surgical biopsy, we will be able to tell you what type of breast cancer you have. Right now, I want you to put on this gown and we will take you down to the operating room." Olivia nodded and grabbed the gown. Once the doctor left, Olivia faced Elliot. Her eyes showed so much sadness that she desperately tried to hide until now. She couldn't hide it. This was something big and she knew she could let herself go in front of Elliot. He had always been there for her and he wasn't going to stop now. All he could do now was just give her a hug. No words could help the situation and turn this all around. The facts were there. Showing its ugly head and trying to destroy everything in its path. All they could do was fight it…and fight it hard.

"You have to put on your gown Olivia." Elliot said. Olivia nodded and wiped away her tears. Once she had it on, she sat in a chair until the doctor came.

"Okay Ms. Benson, its time. Mr. Stabler, you have to go out and sit in the waiting room. We'll take good care of her." The doctor reassured Elliot. Elliot nodded and gave Olivia another hug and a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied and followed the doctor out to the operating room.

2 hours later

12pm

Olivia opened her eyes after hearing her name being called several times. It was Elliot. She looked around. Elliot caressed her cheek.

"They are done Liv. We can go home now." He said. Just as he said that, her doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Olivia said.

"That is to be expected. What I want you to do is rest for today. No strenuous work for 2 weeks unless you want more stitches. After a month, the incision should have healed completely. Since we took out a small piece of the lump for testing, you may feel a small firmness underneath the incision, but that will go away over time. You can leave after you are signed out. Do you have any questions?" He asked Olivia.

"When do I need to come back for the test results?"

"I will call you and tell you to come in so we can discuss the results." He informed her. Olivia nodded and slowly got up with the help of Elliot.

"Thank you Dr. Henderson." Olivia said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few days." He said.

Olivia and Elliot walked to the sign out window before heading out to Elliot's car. He opened the door for her. Olivia smiled in gratitude.

When Elliot got in the car, Olivia spoke up.

"Thank you for being here for me through all of this. I don't know if I would have been able to do any of this without you." She said.

"I wouldn't do it any other way, Liv. I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled. Elliot put the car in drive and started the 10 minute drive back to their place.

**A/N: As always, review please! They mean a lot to me…with a cherry on top. **** Next chapter will be longer…and I already have it typed. I just have to post it…so the sooner that you all review and I get a good amount of reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter, and so on. Thanks guys! Peace Love SVU!**


	2. What now?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't know if y'all actually read Author's Notes, but if you do, awesome! I just wanted to tell y'all what I forgot to add in the last chapter. I researched as much as possible about breast cancer that I should be able to make a cure. Ha-ha. I wanted to make this story as real as I could get which means trying to make the information true. Any medicine or procedures I have in this story is 100% true. Now, this is a fictional story so some things are not true, but I have been reading testimonies on what breast cancer survivors went through and so it gave me inspiration. I do not own any characters except those that you have never heard before. So happy reading!**

**Chapter 2: What now?**

Olivia was in the living room doing paperwork that Cragen gave her. Although he was adamant that she just rest and she was just on leave with pay and it was okay, he gave in to her persistence that she continue her work because she would not give up. She was a strong woman and she would not let this stop her from doing her life's work.

After finishing her sentence, she heard her phone ring.

"This is Olivia speaking."

"Hello Ms. Benson. This is Dr. Henderson. I have your lab results. Will you be able to come in today so we can discuss it?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll be there in a few. Thank you." Olivia said before they hung up. She put aside her work and called Elliot. She knew he would be at his desk.

"Is everything okay?" He asked knowing it was her because of caller ID.

"Dr. Henderson called me and said he had the test results and to come in today. I'm about to leave in a few." She said.

"Okay, well do you want me to come with you? Because you know I will. Cragen will understand." Elliot asked with concern. He had a feeling she would say no but he knew that in the end, she would need someone there.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." She lied.

"Okay I'll be there." Elliot said before hanging up leaving no time for Olivia to tell him no. Olivia shook her head before closing her cell phone. He always knew when she was lying and always knew when to be there for her.

By the time Olivia got ready, Elliot was walking through the door. He went into the living-room where Olivia was. She was sitting on the couch. She looked up and saw him.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed a coat before leaving.

"So Dr. Henderson, what is my result?" Olivia asked not really wanting to know but she knew she had to face the ugly truth at some point. She gently squeezed Elliot's hand.

"After conducting tests from the last two times that we met, I'm sorry to say this but you have Stage 4 Inflammatory Breast Cancer. It is also known as metastatic. Metastatic describes a cancer that has spread to distant organs from the original tumor site. In your case, it has spread to your liver."

"Oh my God." Olivia felt sick. She didn't know what to say or how she should feel. It felt as if she was in somebody else's body looking onto this situation.

"Are you sure about this? I mean there was no mistake?" Elliot asked. He couldn't believe it either. It was his girlfriend they were talking about. How could this happen to the woman that he loves?

"I'm 100 percent positive. All we can do now is concentrate on starting treatment and what to do next."

"What is the survival rate of this type of breast cancer?" Olivia asked with a shaky voice.

"There is a 5-year survival rate for patients with Inflammatory Breast Cancer which is between 25% and 50%." He said. Olivia wiped her face with her hands and felt all of a sudden really weak.

"But everyone's situation is different so we can't put a stigma to every person and say when they may pass. While one person may not be so lucky, another person may live as long as 16 more years. But what we do have to do is get you started onto chemotherapy as soon as possible so we can fight this. I would prefer we start tomorrow." He told a shaking Olivia. It was hard to see this woman break down.

"I can't breathe. I need some air." She said and simply walked out. All this was too hard to take and she just had to get away.

"Olivia…."Elliot called after her. She looked back at him.

"I'll be back." Olivia said and left the room.

"I know this is hard to take in. None of this is going to be easy but what you can do is just be there for her because right now she is in shock and a lot of changes are going to happen to her." Dr. Henderson told Elliot.

They talked for a few minutes before Olivia came back. Elliot reached out and rubbed her back gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Olivia nodded. Another lie.

"I will give you the address for a cancer clinic that is near you so you don't have to travel far. You have to attend Chemotherapy every week…and each time that you go, I suggest that you have someone go with you. Sometimes the therapy can make you weak. I will send the nurses your prescribed dosage of a chemotherapy drug called Ixempra. It is given to you through an IV. The nurse there will tell you more details about it when you get there." Dr. Henderson explained while writing down on his notepad.

"How long will the treatment last?" Olivia asked.

"It will last about 5 to 6 months. We will see later down the road." He said.

"Will this medication that you are talking about make my hair fall out?" Olivia asked. It had taken her a really long time to grow her hair out and she had taken pride in her hair.

"It is extremely normal for a patient's hair to fall out eventually through the process of chemotherapy. There is not a medication that will not take your hair out. It depends on who you are but some patients just shave their heads to hasten the process instead of waiting for it to fall out." He answered.

"What about food and diet?" Elliot spoke up this time. Normally Olivia would not eat as often as she should because of their work. It just made her appetite go down.

"You need to eat a healthy diet so that you can gain strength. It is really important Ms. Benson." He said looking her in the eyes. Olivia nodded.

"Okay. I think that is all of my questions I have for now." Olivia said standing up. "Thank you." She shook his hand.

"It's no problem. Just call me if you have any questions at all." He said giving Olivia the paper that gave her the directions to the cancer clinic. He watched them walk out before him himself walked out of the room.

After signing out, Olivia and Elliot went to the car and drove home in silence. There was nothing he could say to make things better and it was hurting him. Olivia just walked back into their room and closed the door before lying down. Elliot sighed and followed her. Silently, he walked in after her and saw her on the bed crying softly. Hearing Elliot, she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Liv honey, it's okay to cry." He said rubbing her back as he laid right behind her in a spooning position.

"I don't want to seem weak." She whispered.

"Sometimes you just have to let go and I understand." He kissed the back of her neck. She slowly turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. Love showed so clear in his eyes that it was like she could literally see it. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly but then it became urgent.

Elliot noticed this and gently ended the kiss. "Liv…." He started but Olivia shushed him.

"I want to…please." She begged before kissing him.

"Okay..." He kissed her back and gently got on top of her…

**A/N: I have the next chapter ready so review and I'll get it posted as soon as possible! The next chapter has the love scene. Tell me if you want it or not! Peace Love SVU!**


	3. Only the beginning

**Thank you my readers! Since I haven't written in a while before this story, I didn't think I would be getting back some of my old readers and reviewers but I was wrong! I love you guys! You guys are the reason I stay up late at night writing stories! Much Love! :)**

**Chapter 3: Only the beginning**

Olivia moaned in pleasure as Elliot made love to her. He slowly slid up to her face and gave her a long passionate kiss. For a minute, Olivia felt like she would never breathe again. Here he was making love to her like there was no tomorrow. Their connection was on fire and Olivia never wanted it to stop.

"I love you, El." She whispered and moaned at the same time. "Damn….you sure know how to make a woman happy." Olivia said. Her head fell back as she couldn't support it no more. Elliot gave his best shit-eating grin and licked a spot that made Olivia go crazy. She screamed out loud and covered her mouth as soon as it was let loose. The neighbors sure would let them know their displeasure in the loud noises in the morning.

_Fuck this….I don't care. They just wish they had someone as hot as I do in bed with them._

"By the way, I love you too." Elliot grinned. He went up to her level and spread her legs a little further as he was about to enter her. Olivia looked him in his gorgeous blue eyes and saw love pouring immensely out of them.

"Tell me when you're ready baby." Elliot said. Olivia nodded her head in consent.

"I'm ready." Olivia verbally said.

Elliot slowly slid into her giving her time to adjust and accommodate him.

"Go. You can go fast." Olivia whispered.

He heard her moan slightly and he steadily picked up his pace. Olivia had her legs wrapped around his waist and it was giving her more pleasure as he went faster. Soon the headboard was banging on the wall and Olivia was holding onto the sheets for dear life, but she was enjoying it. Little sweat beads perspired off her forehead. The whole room felt as if it was burning but she didn't care. She reached her hands to cup Elliot's face and had him lean down to kiss her.

"I'm close." She whispered.

"I am too." Elliot grunted.

"Go faster and harder." Olivia said and as soon as she did, she saw this sexy beast come out of Elliot.

Olivia screamed for the second time but she couldn't help it because she felt a release rip through her and she saw stars… well not literally but she could have especially if he didn't stop.

Not long after Olivia came, Elliot did too. He gently laid down beside her breathing heavily. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"That….I can't explain it…" Olivia said. With her other hand that Elliot didn't have, she wiped her forehead that was moist.

"I know. Words can't describe it." He said kissing her neck.

"El, if you don't stop, we might be going for round 2." She laughed jokingly but she was half serious. He brought out a different side of her that she loved. She felt so amazing when he knew everything that she wanted even if she didn't say it. He knew just what she needed. He was amazing.

"I know." He winked at her, nipping a little bit at her shoulder.

"You drive me wild Elliot Stabler." She smiled. "Thank you for making me feel like a woman. I'm not so sure I'm going to feel like it when I start chemo and loose my hair. I really hope I don't have to get a mastectomy. Are you sure you are going to still want me even if I'm bald with no boobs?" She asked him a little worried. A thousand thoughts were going through her mind and it was coming all at once. Elliot saw this and put her mind to ease.

"Baby, I love every single part of you…nothing will ever change, I promise that. You are a phenomenal woman. I will love you forever, okay?" He kissed her lips. Olivia slightly smiled.

"Okay." She said.

"Good. Now, rest your pretty head. Don't worry about anything. I'm going to be here for you." He said wrapping his arm around her bare stomach. He loved this woman more than anything and would be there for her no matter what. He planned to show her that in the morning.

After a while, Elliot heard Olivia softly snore and he finally let sleep take over him.

* * *

**8:13 am**

Waking up to the sound of sizzling food in a pan, Olivia yawned and stretched her arms and legs. She got up from the bed while still naked. She decided to give Elliot a surprise so she walked right on into the kitchen with no clothes on. Elliot sensed she was at the doorway while he was cooking the eggs. He slightly looked over to where she was and almost burned himself with the pan as he said a line of curse words.

Olivia laughed and walked behind him. "What, El? What's wrong?" She grinned and pressed her body against the back of his. Elliot couldn't talk and it made Olivia smile. He looked cute when he didn't know what to say.

"That is one hell of a good morning." He finally choked out. Olivia laughed. She patted his john and started to walk away.

"I see your soldier is standing tall and proudly." Olivia laughed. She had never seen Elliot that red.

"Go put on some clothes before I take you right here and now." Elliot grinned and put the eggs on the plates. He was no waiting on the toast. Olivia laughed and went to find some clothes and hopped into the shower.

When she came back out some time afterwards, Elliot just got done with everything and had put their drinks on the table. Olivia went to her side of the table and sat down. What she saw at the table made her heart stop. She looked at Elliot and he smiled.

"Elliot, you didn't." She said in shock. There was a small velvety box right beside her plate.

"Yes I did baby. Open the box." He said. As she did, Elliot got down beside her on one knee. Olivia felt tears come down her face. Elliot gently grabbed the ring out the box and held it in front of him.

"Olivia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She grinned. Relief washed over him as he put the 14K White Gold Three-Stone Diamond ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you so much."She said as they hugged.

"I love you with all my heart." He said giving her a kiss.

* * *

**Cancer Clinic**

**10:00am**

Olivia sat in the chair as they stuck the IV in her hand. She was holding Elliot's hand with her free one because she hated needles. She looked away and into Elliot's eyes.

"Okay, it's in. Now, it's going to take some time. So just make yourself comfortable and if you feel any discomfort, just call one of us. By the way, if you feel nauseous at all, here is a little bin beside you. It is normal if you do feel that way. I'll be over there if you need anything." The nurse told Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia said. Once the nurse left, Olivia leaned her head back and sighed. It felt like this was going to be an eternity.

"Is this your first time here honey?" An African American woman asked Olivia. She looked like she was in her 60's. Olivia saw that she had already lost her hair. Olivia nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia replied.

"I know this must be tough for you, but you have to be strong. You see this?" The woman asked pointing to her head. "That is a symbol of the fight and I am proud. It has made me a stronger woman." She said. "We are all here for each other and stand stronger together." She told Olivia.

"Do you mind me asking how long you have been coming here?" Olivia asked.

"I was diagnosed with Type IIB Breast Cancer 10 years ago. After a long time, I was told that I was in remission, but that cancer wanted another piece of me, so here I am again, but this time I have Type 4 Breast Cancer of the bones. So to answer your question, I have been here more times than I count on my fingers." She truthfully said.

Olivia couldn't believe it. This was a strong woman. She hoped she could be that strong.

On the other side though, she had doubts. She didn't think she could handle this for 6 months, but she had to. There was just no going around it. She was going to fight this cancer head on.

* * *

**3 hour later.**

Olivia wiped her mouth with the paper towel that Elliot gave her after she got through throwing up. He held back her hair so it wouldn't have that smell. Olivia looked over to where Elliot was. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Thank you." She weakly said. She couldn't wait till this was over, but she only had one hour to go.

Elliot helped Olivia up the stairs to their apartment and successfully got the door open. He walked her to their bedroom and helped her in bed. At the moment she was really tired and she fell right asleep when her head hit the pillow. He put her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered and left the room. He picked up his phone and called Casey.

"Hey Casey, are you off today?" He asked. "Okay, I was wondering if you could come over and watch Olivia. I have to go to work and I don't want her to be here alone. She just got done with chemotherapy for the day and she is asleep right now." He explained. "Thanks Casey! Okay, see you then. Bye." He finished and hung up. He knew Olivia hated having other people feel sorry for her but she was going to need help until she was able to get up and work again.

Casey knocked on the door 20 minutes later and Elliot opened the door.

"Hey Casey. Thank you again for doing this. We just have to get used to how this makes her feel until she is feeling well to work again." Elliot said. Casey understood.

"It's okay. Whatever I can do for my friend." She smiled.

"Okay well just make yourself at home. Call me if anything happens. I'll try not to be too long. I know you have other things to do." Elliot said.

"Shoo. Go. It's no problem at all." Casey shooed him away. Elliot shook his head and left.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always please review, and tell me what you think! Love you all! Peace Love SVU!**


	4. What are friends for?

**Chapter 4: What are friends for?**

**1 month later**

Olivia looked in the mirror as she pulled out yet another clump of hair. Not only was the hair on top of her hair falling out, but her eyebrows were thinning and so was her eye lashes and it was making her eyes tear up because of little debris. The hair on top of her head though was coming out rather quickly and it was a little embarrassing because she didn't want to look like a shedding dog. She had to make a decision. To shave her head or not to shave her head was the question.

"Liv? I was thinking." Casey called out from the bathroom stall. Olivia chuckled but then she got into a coughing fit.

"I'm not surprised. You think in your sleep. Your middle name should be 'Thinker'. That is what makes you a great lawyer." Olivia said throwing away her clump of hair before retying her bedazzled bandana on her head. If she was going to wear a bandana, she was going to do it in style.

"Awe thanks. Anyways, I was thinking that for your birthday, we should go to that wig place…I think it's called Happy Hair? Anyways, we can go there and look at the wigs. It's my treat." Casey proposed. Olivia looked at her friend.

"Case, you really don't have to do that. Having you as a friend is enough." Olivia smiled.

"No really Liv, I want to do that for you. I know you are fine with wearing that…bedazzled bandana, but that thing is ferocious. I'm just saying." Casey cracked a smile.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Will you at least let me do that for you?" Casey asked. Olivia gave in.

"Okay, thank you Casey." Olivia gave her blonde friend a hug.

"Good. We'll go on Wednesday so that way you can wear it on your birthday, next Tuesday because I'm also taking you to the hair stylist to have it styled." Casey said. "Now let's go back and admire that hot waiter." Casey drooled.

"You are the one admiring. I'm engaged, remember?" Olivia laughed as they walked out. It was taking Olivia a little bit more time to walk out because she was a little weak. Casey waited with her.

"Oh yeah, you're going to be the boring married woman." Casey cracked on her. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"That is so no true! If you would like to know, Elliot and I have…"

"Stop right there detective. I don't want to know about your sex life. That is something you keep to yourself. I would like to eat." Casey laughed. Olivia gave her the finger and laughed.

"Whatever. You're just jealous and need to get laid." Olivia joked. This time it was Casey's turn to give her long time beloved friend the popular middle finger.

"How do you like that detective?" Casey smirked.

**Later**

Olivia looked warily at the computer screen as she typed up her report. Elliot, Munch and Fin were out on a case but where do back any moment. She was even lucky that Cragen let her do desk work. She just wouldn't give up unless he let her do something. She couldn't stay in the house all day. It made her stir-fry crazy.

Not even 30 minutes later, Elliot, Fin and Munch came in. Fin held a suspect by the arm with his head and led him to the cage. Elliot came over to Olivia.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked wiping a piece of hair behind her ear. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired a bit." Olivia said. It showed in her eyes and face.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, plus I'm almost done. Maybe then I'll go home, but I have to finish this." Olivia said. Elliot nodded. She was a tough cookie and 95% of the time refused help. Elliot knew she wanted to prove herself and show everyone she could still hang in there despite her condition. Her motto was: "If I'm not dead, I'm working." That said a whole bunch about Olivia.

"Okay beautiful, well I'll take you home when you're ready." He said and kissed her forehead before heading to the cribs to get something.

Olivia smiled. She had the best man in the whole world. He was always there for her and constantly told her she was beautiful even when she didn't feel like it. He always made a way to make her feel better. That's why she couldn't wait to marry him. She only had 4 more months to wait. Since it wasn't going to be a big wedding, they could schedule it sooner. Casey and Olivia were going to go dress shopping in a few weeks. That was when David's Bridal was going to have a sale. Olivia was excited. She was finally going to marry her man.

Looking at the time, Olivia got back to work to get her report done in a timely manner.

**2 weeks later**

Olivia and Casey walked into the bridal shop in an excited mood. If Olivia didn't reel her in, Casey would have bought a dress herself.

"Hello, may I help you ladies?" A bridal consultant asked.

"Hi. I'm looking for a dress." Olivia replied.

"Well I'm sure that you will find your prefect dress here today." The petite woman replied. "Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Yes. I am interested in seeing a sweetheart, trumpet style dress. I want it to fit closely and then flair out at the bottom. I would like to stick to that, but wouldn't object to trying other dresses." Olivia said. The woman nodded.

"What I your budget?" She asked knowing that if she didn't ask, Olivia might fall for a dress that was way over her budget.

"I would like to stay under $1,500." Olivia said.

"We definitely have that type of dress, and plenty of them!" She said excitedly. Both Casey and Olivia wondered how she could be so chipper with every single customer, everyday. They followed her to a section of the store where there were plenty of dresses in the style that Olivia wanted. Each had its own personality and it was just a matter of finding her perfect dress. Olivia picked a few dresses and went into one of the dressing rooms. Casey sat in a chair on the outside. Minutes later, Olivia came out of the dressing room.

"Wow. That is beautiful." Casey said her eyes drooling so to speak over Olivia's dress. It was in the style that Olivia wanted, but this dress was silk with Swarovski Crystal details along the bodice. While sometimes the silk fabric could be very unforgiving, Olivia had the perfect body for it. It didn't hurt that she lost a bit of weight since starting chemotherapy.

"It is gorgeous, and this is the first dress." Olivia kept looking at herself in the mirror. "Okay, let me try on another dress." She said. Going back into the dressing room, Casey was left again on the outside.

"Are you ready?" Olivia called out after a few minutes.

"Hell yes!" Casey laughed. Olivia came out in another dress. It was a Satin, Mermaid silhouette, V-neck, Pnina Tornai gown. It had a drop waist, where the seams ended a few inches before her knees. It also had Swarovski Crystal cap-sleeves, and the crystals were along the bodice just like the first one.

"Dayum! That is unbelievable! I love it!" Casey stated her opinion.

"It looks remarkable on you honey." The lady said after she came back.

"I like this one so much more than the first one. It has everything I'm looking for plus more. The fitted form until the bottom and then it has beautiful crystals. I'm in love. Forget Elliot. I'm having an affair with this dress." Olivia joked. Casey laughed.

"Elliot better watch out. He has some competition." Casey remarked. Both girls burst out in laughter.

"Is this the dress?" The consultant asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yes. I feel so beautiful in this dress. It's perfect. I already can see myself walking down that isle." Olivia said in a dreamy state.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. I promise you that she's not nuts." Casey whispered to the bridal consultant. The lady laughed. Olivia gave Casey a glare.

"I heard you counselor." Olivia faked a stern face.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Casey rolled her eyes. "Now come on and buy this dress and we'll store it at my house. Casey said. Olivia nodded and went back into the dressing room. When she came out this time, she was back in her street clothes and the bridal consultant had the dress in her hands as she led the girls to where Olivia could purchase the dress.

When all was said and done, Olivia and Casey carried the dress into the car.

"I finally got it! This is so unreal." Olivia smiled. Casey got into the driver's seat.

"All I know is he better treat you right. I have my eyes on him!" Casey laughed.

"I'll let him know that." Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, but thanks Casey for coming here with me." Olivia thanked her.

"What are friends for?" Casey smiled.

Olivia bit into her snack that she bought to chemotherapy so she would not get sick. She found it really helpful so she would not throw up every second from the medicine, but she still was looking more and more frail. The doctors were getting more worried about her.

Like every week, Elliot was always right next to her holding her hand. "Do you feel okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. I feel better than last time." She said. She couldn't look at the place where they had to stick the needle in her hand. She would get nauseous.

Elliot rubbed her free hand that had the ring on it. His fingers lightly grazed over the diamonds. Olivia smiled.

"I can't wait. I love you more than anything in this world." She said.

"I love you too baby." Elliot kissed her hand.

**A/N: Review for the next chapter! Thanks to emsoreoangel and edge15684****for the last chapter reviews **** And thanks again to everyone! Peace Love SVU!**


	5. I Do' Part 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, we all would be happy and there would be no reason for us to write fanfiction:) All characters belong to Dick Wolf. :(**

**Chapter 5: 'I Do' part 1**

Olivia looked at the mirror to herself. She was looking at her natural self with no make-up or hair. She was just wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with yoga pant. Even her clothes were hanging loosely on her. She looked sick and it was scary. Shad always had this curvy figure but she was losing weight and it was like she was losing her health.

Elliot came around the corner and went over to his fiancé. It broke his heart just looking at the expression on her face. She had such sadness that couldn't be explained.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked standing behind her; his chin lying softly on her shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"It's nothing El. I'm fine." She said turning around. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and putting on her wig again. Elliot sighed. She was shutting down once again. He just wished she would let him know what was bothering her so he could show her that he was there for her no matter what.

"Okay. Well are you ready to go to the beach tomorrow?" Elliot asked trying to change the subject for her. Olivia's face brightened this time...thankful for the subject change. She was so excited to go to Cooper's Beach in New York. They were going to get married there and have their honeymoon there too. It was going to be picture perfect. Olivia just hoped her health would sustain throughout their honeymoon. Though, they would be back by that Friday so she could go to chemotherapy.

"I can't wait." She said smiling.

"Me either. I love you so much, Liv." Elliot said. He went over to her and gave her a kiss. Olivia kissed back as she held his face in her hands. Both backed away when breathing became a problem.

"I love you too…so much." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Let's start packing." Elliot said smiling as he went over to their closet and got their suitcases.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Sunday**

**7pm**

Casey, Fin, and Munch sat in the little diner that Elliot and Olivia found near the beach where the wedding was to be held. Cragen and everyone else including Elliot's kids would be there the next day. They already ordered their food and were enjoying each other's company.

"So are you two ready to be bounded to each other forever?" Munch teased. "I heard Elliot can be a little diva." He cracked. Elliot shook his head. Olivia laughed.

"Well, he's _my_ diva." Olivia patted Elliot's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, make fun of me."Elliot shook his head.

"We only make fun of you because we love you." Casey laughed. They were having fun with the light banter at the table.

"Well to answer your question Munch, yes I am so ready to be married to this wonderfully crazy woman." Elliot smiled looking at Olivia.

"Awe honey…" Olivia said and they leaned in for a kiss. When they didn't stop, Fin cleared his throat.

"Before y'all get your tongues stuck in each other's throats, you might want to save all the smooching for tomorrow." He smirked.

"Might as well let them get it out the way because after dinner, they won't be able to see each other until the wedding starts." Casey said. Munch rolled his eyes.

"It'll seem like forever until tomorrow. It already seems like forever." Olivia said.

"I know, but soon enough, it will go by quickly." Elliot held her hand and squeezed.

"Okay is everyone ready to leave?" Casey asked. If she didn't separate the two, they would soon be having sex on top of the table. Something she could live without seeing.

"Yeah, I sure am." Fin said. He paid for his food and added an extra tip. The rest of the party did the same.

"Come on, Elliot." Much said. Elliot nodded and gave Olivia a kiss and a hug.

"I love you." He simply said.

"I love you too." Olivia replied before they left.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Monday**

**1pm**

"Stop fidgeting, Liv! I can't put on your eyeliner right if you keep on fidgeting!" Casey gripped.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." She said.

"I know, but there is no reason to be. You are going to be marrying the man of the year in a couple of hours." Casey said as she applied the eyeliner and then went to grab the mascara.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**5:15pm**

Olivia had her hair, nails and make-up done and was smoothing out her dress in front of the mirror as Casey went to grab the small tiara from the box near the dresser. Casey came behind Olivia as they both stood in front of the body length mirror. She placed the beautiful tiara on Olivia's head. It just completed the look. Casey could see a tear go down Olivia's face.

"Awe Liv, what's wrong?" She asked.

Olivia cracked a small smile. "I am just so happy. It's all becoming a reality." She said wiping a tear away. Casey smiled.

"Well I am so happy for you. You have been through so much and you deserve this." Casey gave her friend a hug.

Just then, a special person came into the room and Olivia's mouth dropped.

**A/N: Okay! Sorry for the slightly late chapter! My laptop is being an a**hole so I have to use my mom's laptop and it's kind of hard when she has online classes to take. So yeah…I have to improvise and use my I-pod touch to write my stories until I can transfer them! Dedication y'all :) ****I hope you all know I love y'all! **

**Anyways…I hope this chapter had more of a story line! Next chapter definitely will…So tell me what you think and who do you think it is that came through that door? And next is the much anticipated wedding :) Please review! Peace love SVU! x**


	6. I Do' Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late post. I still don't have my computer up and running but am borrowing my mom's computer (hallelujah). So please bear down with me! I hope you like this chapter! I am making this longer! Also note that just for the sake of this chapter, I am giving Elliot a brother. He did marry and divorce Kathy prior to him and Olivia getting together, but Elliot and Kathy never had kids. Like I said, I am doing this just because it is fan-fiction but also for the development of this story.**

**Chapter 6: 'I Do' Part 2**

**Last Time:**

_Olivia had her hair, nails and make-up done and was smoothing out her dress in front of the mirror as Casey went to grab the small tiara from the box near the dresser. Casey came behind Olivia as they both stood in front of the body length mirror. She placed the beautiful tiara on Olivia's head. It just completed the look. Casey could see a tear go down Olivia's face._

_"Awe Liv, what's wrong?" She asked._

_Olivia cracked a small smile. "I am just so happy. It's all becoming a reality." She said wiping a tear away. Casey smiled._

_"Well I am so happy for you. You have been through so much and you deserve this." Casey gave her friend a hug._

_Just then, a special person came into the room and Olivia's mouth dropped._

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

"How is the bride doing?" The person smiled.

"Alex! Oh my god! It's so good to see you again!" Olivia hugged her long time friend. It had been years since she last saw her… since that time she came back to testify against her attacker, Liam Connors, but had to leave again under a new identity for her safety.

"I'm so glad to be back." Alex smiled. When she hugged her friend, she noticed how small Olivia had gotten. She would address that another day. Today was Olivia's day.

"There is so much to tell you, but we have to get caught up later." Olivia said. Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. There is so much I have to tell you too. One of these days we have to go out for a cup of coffee or something." She smiled and then turned towards the blonde who was standing back to allow the two women to talk. "Hey, Casey." Alex smiled and gave the current ADA a hug.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Casey smiled back.

"Oh yes. How is McCoy treating you? Is he being a pain in the ass as usual?" Alex joked. Casey laughed.

"He's okay, but yes sometimes he has been a pain in the ass."

"Well, I just came up here to visit y'all but to also tell you Olivia that they are ready to start when you are." Alex told her friends. Olivia nodded and looked at herself once more in the mirror and walked out the door with the other two women right behind her.

"You look amazing." Melinda awed over her. Olivia smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Elliot's a lucky man." Fin gave his colleague a big hug.

"Thank you Fin." Olivia smiled. She then heard the music play for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to walk down the aisle together. Pair by pair each of Olivia and Elliot's friends walked down the aisle with everyone looking. Just as the last pair went down, Olivia felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach. This was it. She was about to marry the man of her dreams.

Cragen waited for her at the start of the aisle. She personally asked him to walk her down the aisle. He had always been there for her and he cared for her even when he was beyond pissed at something she did though inside he was proud of what she accomplished on the field. He was there for her when she was still dealing with her sexual assault while she was undercover. He just loved her in that pure sense.

Under any other circumstances, though, Olivia wished it was her real father that would walk her down the aisle on this special day, but Cragen was more of a father figure and Olivia wouldn't have it any other way.

The wedding march started to play and Olivia and Cragen started the walk down the aisle. Everyone was looking at the beyond beautiful bride in her gorgeous dress. She looked radiant and her eyes shined like the light in the sun. She had a smile on her face as she locked eyes with the man that she was about to commit her life to. When they reached the altar, Cragen lifted the veil that covered her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. Olivia smiled and turned towards her man as Cragen went to sit down in the front row. Behind Olivia were Casey, Alex and Melinda and behind Elliot was Fin, Munch and Elliot's brother.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other before turning towards the minister.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.

Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?" He asked. Olivia and Elliot answered in unison.

"We have." They said.

The minister smiled and continued on. "You may now say your personal vow, Elliot."

Elliot smiled and turned towards his beautiful bride.

"Olivia, I remember the first time we met. Something about you told me that we were going to be great partners. Everything about you has poured out love, sincerity, and care. You have amazed me every single time we were at work. As time went on and we were great partners together, I had a feeling that we would be great friends. And something as a simple gesture of buying each other coffee in the mornings said without words that we care. Once our friendship was established, before I knew it, we became best friends. There was no other person that I would rather spend a stake-out with. Just your presence was enough for me. The moment that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were the one, was when we were at dinner when you let me inside your wall. I knew that it was something that was hard for you to do and you rarely let anyone in, but I knew I had to special to know the real Olivia Benson. I love you for that Olivia. I will always love you no matter what." Elliot finished. The whole time he was looking into her eyes and a few times he saw a few tears go down her eyes.

"Okay Olivia whenever you are ready, you can say your vows." The minister said. Olivia wiped away another tear as she cleared her throat.

"Elliot, words can't describe how I feel with you. Your love has given me so much strength when I felt like there was no more hope. You have helped me through a lot throughout the years and nothing could ever replace the bond that we have. You are my rock, my lover, my best friend, my strength, and the man of my dreams. Years can't deteriorate what we have because it is so strong so because of that, you are all I need Elliot. Even when things seem to crumble around me, you appear so clear to me like fresh water. It always amazes me the way you can see right through me and see into my soul. Because of you, I am who I am today. You make my life complete, Elliot Stabler. That is something that I have been searching for my whole life and I know I now have it with you. I love you so very much and I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you." Olivia finished her vow. It had taken her everything to not cry. Elliot gently wiped away her tears.

The minister carried on. "Where are the rings that symbolize your forever bond from this point forward?"

Fin reached into his pocket and brought out the ring and gave it to Elliot. Casey got the key ready so that when it was time, she could hand the ring to Olivia.

"Okay, repeat after me." The minister told Elliot. "I Elliot, take you Olivia to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He said. Elliot repeated them while looking into the wonderful orbs of chocolate that melted him. He slid the ring onto her finger.

"Now Olivia, repeat after me. I Olivia, take you Elliot to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."He said. Olivia did the same and repeated the words that would forever bond them together as husband and wife. She smiled as she slid the ring onto Elliot's ring finger.

The minister went into the last part of the ceremony. "These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built."

"Since Elliot and Olivia have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride." He smiled. It was always a joy to see true love. He loved his job.

Elliot grinned and dipped Olivia giving her a kiss.

**A/N: Okay guys! I have to go…it's way past my bedtime and it is 1:21am. I love y'all wayyy too much. Haha Well anyways, sorry to cut it short here, but I hope y'all enjoyed it and please review for the next chapter! Peace Love SVU! x**


	7. I Love You More

**Chapter 7: I love you more**

**Last Time:**

_"Since Elliot and Olivia have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride." He smiled. It was always a joy to see true love. He loved his job._

_Elliot grinned and dipped Olivia giving her a kiss._

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia and Elliot grinned as far as they could...seeing as they were as happy as they could be. Everyone clapped for them an stood up as the happy couple walked down the aisle covered in flower pedals. The photographer who was there the whole time took loads of pictures as walked down the aisle and when they kissed again. The pictures were going to be great memories.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**10:53pm**

After the wedding and the reception, everyone gave hugs and left towards their hotel to turn in so they could leave the following morning. Elliot and Olivia though, were going to stay until that Thursday so they could return for Olivia's chemotherapy. She didn't want it to end, but she knew it would have to at some time or another.

When everyone was gone, Elliot and Olivia changed into different clothes before he grabbed Olivia's hand and led her towards the shore where the water lightly beat across the huge rocks and you could hear the sea foam as the water rushed up to the sand. The moon was big and bright as it cast a beautiful, sparkling light against the water. It was a beautiful sight and Olivia was glad to share it with her now husband.

They stood there for a while just looking at the scene before them with Elliot's arms around Olivia's waist and Olivia's arms around Elliot's neck. She snuggled into his embrace never wanting to let go. Elliot gently lifted up her chin so she could look at him. Olivia smiled as she got swallowed into those serene blue eyes of his. Elliot leaned down and gave her a breath taking kiss that Olivia wished would last forever but she knew it couldn't. She cherished moment, every kiss, every hug, and every touch knowing that time could take that away very quickly. She knew she was getting sicker as weeks went by, but she didn't want to worry Elliot. He had a glimmer of light in his eyes that shined with love and passion. She just couldn't let that light go out. Not on her watch.

"I love you so much, Olivia, with all my heart. Nothing will ever take that away." He whispered as she laid her head against his chest. The water rushed over their feet and sucked back into the sea.

"I love you more than this moon in the sky. I love you more than the sun that shines brightly every day. I love you more than the stars that twinkle in the dark night sky. I love you more than life itself Elliot Stabler, and that's a fact." Olivia said from the bottom of her heart. Elliot kissed the top of her head; loving every second he was spending with her. He never felt this much love for Kathy. Of course she was his first love, but there was not much passion and with Olivia, the passion was as clear as them standing there with each other. He loved her with everything that he had. Olivia was everything that he was looking for.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Elliot asked when he felt her shiver. Olivia nodded and they walked hand in hand back to their room. Right before the wedding started, Elliot had rented the wedding suit of the hotel and asked for the bedroom to be hooked up with candles, a box of chocolate and roses before they returned from being out at the beach. He hoped Olivia would love it. When he opened the door for her, he knew she did from the expression on her face. The room was beautiful as it was dark except for the candles that lit up the place. Rose pedals were on the floor leading all the way to the bed where there was the box of Olivia's favorite dark chocolate and a single rose on top of the sheets. Olivia turned towards Elliot once they both was inside and gave his a big kiss. She kissed his forehead, his cheek, his nose and then gave the best kiss of all on his lips.

"So it's safe to say you like it?" Elliot joked. Olivia smiled.

"No I don't like it El. I absolutely LOVE it." She beamed. Elliot smiled and picked her up receiving a small squeal from her and he carried her onto the bed. He plopped her on top after, with one big swipe, he moved over the box of chocolates and the rose. Olivia bit her lip as he got on top of her and gave her a small but sweet kiss. She closed her eyes when he started kissing her neck; inch by inch so he wouldn't leave any skin un-kissed. He wanted to make sweet love to her and make her remember this night forever.

Olivia placed her hands on his chest and started to take off his shirt. Elliot looked at her and placed her hands above her head so that she could just enjoy what he was going to do to her. Olivia's heart started pounding. This was the first time he put her hands above her head. Her mind raced back to the basement at Sealview. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. This was not Harris. This was her husband who didn't mean any harm. Elliot could see right through her. He stopped mid-kiss and came up to her and looked her right in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Olivia assured him. Elliot looked more intently at her still not believing her but deciding to let go.

"Just tell me to stop if you get at all uncomfortable okay? I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Shh. Just kiss me." Olivia said lifting her hands to cup his face. Elliot obeyed and gave her a loving kiss.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**Wednesday**

**10am**

Olivia opened her eyes seeing her wonderful husband looking at her. A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks in embarrassment. Elliot smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." He also kissed her fingers. "How did you sleep?" He asked. Olivia smiled also.

"I slept great thanks to you." She winked. "That is going to be a night I will always remember she said. Elliot laughed and slowly let go of his wife as he got up. Olivia just laid there watching him get up. He went over to the suitcase to pick out his clothes before he turned towards Olivia and smacked her ass that was thankfully covered with the blankets. A scowl covered Olivia's face.

"What the hell, El?" She rubbed her butt.

"Come take a shower with me. I want to see that ass again." He teased. Olivia glared at him playfully.

"Dream on, buddy." She teased back but got up and followed him into the shower.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

After round 4, Elliot and Olivia finally came out the shower. Olivia could barely walk. Her fingers were pruned and her legs felt like jelly. Elliot held back a laugh as he basked in the glory of his handy-work. Olivia struggled to put on her clothes but finally did. Elliot had no problem with his clothes.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?" He smiled. Olivia huffed out a breath and nodded her head. She didn't know it, but Elliot was going to take her out for jewelry shopping and go to the Pavilion that held roller coasters and all sort of rides. Yeah, he was a big kid at heart and he knew Olivia was too. Just two big grown ass kids at the Pavilion.

**A/N: Okay guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all liked it! I had my mom for my inspiration. She holds no bars since both me and my brother are two 'grown ass children' to her. haha I am 18 but 5'2, and my brother is 15 but 6'1. Now tell me that we are not two grown ass children. haha**

**I know I updated this story before a whole bunch of y'all read and or reviewed my last chapter, but I just had to post this one. Anyways, I hope y'all have a great day! Please review for the next chapter! Peace Love SVU! x**


	8. It's all about you

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting lately...I just started my first year of college and it has been busy trying to get used to my schedule and the lack of sleep. I have had this chapter typed up just didn't have time to upload and all that jazz. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 8: It's all about you**

Olivia and Elliot strolled down the shopping center where it had little jewelry and antique stores. Elliot guided her to a jewelry store called Forever Yours. It was a cute store that was filled with diamond rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, etc.

"You can pick anything you want." Elliot smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I don't wanna spend too much though." Olivia looked at her husband.

"Liv, what's my name? I'd do anything for you." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now just pick anything you want, and don't worry about a thing, okay?" He said. Olivia smiled and they walked over to the necklace section. There were a bunch of gorgeous necklaces and Olivia loved them all, but one of them got her attention as soon as she looked at it. Olivia pointed to it and showed Elliot which one she wanted. It was a silver, diamond encrusted design that was shaped like two hearts...one on top of the other. It was actually cheaper than the rest of the necklaces. Elliot smiled.

"Are you sure this is the one that you want?" He asked. Olivia nodded her head.

"Okay. We'll get this necklace please." Elliot told the lady behind the counter. She smiled and rung up the price for it.

"$101.65 is your total." She said and closed the box before putting it in the bag. Elliot pulled out his credit card and gave it to the lady. After the transaction was done, she handed the couple the bag.

Once they were outside, Olivia stopped Elliot and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you so much for this. I love you." She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist as they continued to walk to their car.

"It's no problem Olivia. Anything for you...remember that." Elliot said and opened the door when they arrived to their car. Olivia thanked him and got in the passenger side. Elliot got in moments later and put the car in drive. They left for the Pavilion that was 10 minutes away.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia held onto Elliot for dear life as they quickly went around the corner on the roller coaster. They were turning upside down and she quickly shut her eyes closed. She screamed and Elliot yelled out loud.

"I hate you Elliot Stabler for making me go on this damn riiiiiide!" Olivia screamed out. Elliot laughed as they went through one more loop and the ride started to slow down. Olivia slowley let go of him. She took a deep breath. It had been a very long time since she had been to a theme park. She looked over at Elliot as they stepped off the ride. He had a big smile on his face. She could tell he was enjoying this. Elliot noticed her staring at him.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked. Concern was written all over his face. Olivia smiled a little.

"I'm just happy to be with you. Plus you look super hot when you smile." Olivia winked. Elliot smiled again.

"Well then I'll smile for you everyday." He said as they walked around.

"That's more like it." She laughed.

Elliot led them to the prize booths. "I'm going to get you one of the bears." Elliot said as he got behind a person in line.

"Elliot, you don't have to do this." Olivia said.

" It's all about you this week. You deserve it." He said smiling.

"Step right up! All you have to do is take this water gun and shoot each of these targets and you can get a prize!" The person said to Elliot. Elliot nodded. This was going to be easy considering their profession. Elliot aimed and shot each target with precise aim. The man behind the counter was astonished.

"Are you a cop or something?" The man asked. Elliot laughed,

"Yeah we both are detectives."

"No wonder. Well go ahead and choose a prize." He said showing them everything that they could choose from. Elliot turned towards Olivia and asked her which one she wanted. She chose the bear that held a heart which said "I love you" on it. Olivia kissed Elliot once again thanking him.

"You are amazing, don't you know that?" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah so I've been told." Elliot laughed.

"You're too into yourself." Olivia playfully pushed him.

"Yeah well, wasn't it you that boosted my ego by calling me, and I quote: 'Assy McBig Pants?' " Elliot laughed.

"So! And even if you do, you don't have to act like you know you do!" Olivia laughed but then she began coughing. She held her chest. Elliot stood in front of her holding her arms.

"Are you okay, Liv?" He asked. Every now and then she would have a coughing fit and when she did, it sounded like it hurt.

"Yeah. I should be fine." She said but her face gave away everything.

"Well if you ever need to take a break, let me know cause I don't want you overstepping your limit." Elliot rubbed her back. Olivia nodded.

"I guess we should go ahead and head back. I forgot to bring my medicine and I need to take it." Olivia said as she shivered. She didn't know why she was feeling so sick all of a sudden. She hated to end the day so early, but her body was telling her she should stop. Elliot wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. They both walked together and went out of the Pavillion.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

Olivia and Elliot laid in bed together. They were facing each other. Elliot watched his wife slowley breathe in and out. She was having a slight bit of trouble breathing. He hoped she was going to be alright.

Lightly, Elliot leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before whispering how much he loved her. Not long after, sleep welcomed him.

**-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-svu-**

**A/N: Okay, so I know it is kind of short, but I wanted to kind of give y'all something to ponder over, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I get enough reviews :p **


End file.
